Pretty Cure All Stars - Everyone Sing and Dance. The Miracle Magic
Pretty Cure All Stars - Everone Sing and Dance. The Miracle Magic is the first of the all stars films featuring the current Pretty Cure characters. It will be released on March 16, 2016. The Sweet Pretty Cure make thier debut, excluding Cure Pudding and Cure Macaron. 'Summary' In the Kingdom of Harmony, there is a special carnival every year. One day all the Pretty Cure teams are invited, including the Sweet Pretty Cure. But the other teams don't like them because of how the Sweet Pretty Cure are different from them due to them not liking their style of fighting and just rely on the power of sweets to finish their enemies. Then a villain named Goyn appears and captures all teams except for Go! Princess and Sweet Pretty Cure. Later with help from the Miracle Lights, Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure and Cure Echo come to help them.They must work together in order to save the other Pretty Cure teams and the Harmony Kingdom. Plot Naru is practising singing and dancing for a test at school. Rei notices her skills and compliments her. Naru says thanks and continues to practice. Peach also tries but trips an falls. Mai is also practising but runs into trouble with balancing. Naru goes over to help her and Mai says thanks. Mai asks if she's nervous performing in front of the whole class. Naru says no because if she thinks about sweets she can do it. Mai thinks about her sister and gains confidence. Suddenly, an invitation comes into the room. Naru grabs it as Rei, Mai and Peach gather around her. The invitation says that it invites all Pretty Cure and mascots to the Kingdom of Harmony. Peach is excited to go because when she was at the Fairy Academy. her class took a trip there. Naru is excited and asks if Rei, Mai and Peach want to go. They say yes as Naru jumps up in excitement. Meanwhile, a villain dressed in a purple witch outfit reads a magical book, hoping to use it to capture the Pretty Cure and drain their happiness energy and use it to take over the world. It will cause the whole world to fall into despair and the Pretty Cure will fall into despair after their happiness energy is taken. She is glad all the Cures and mascots got the invitation to the Kingdom of Harmony so she could trap them. She them laughs an evil laugh. Meanwhile, the Sweet Pretty Cure are trying to figure out how to get to the Harmony Kingdom as there is no map on the back of the invitation. Suddenly, the invitation glows and three gummy bears appear. The Cures get one each and they head towards the Harmony Kingdom. The other Cures do so as well. Suddenly the kingdom comes into view. When Naru tries to get a better look she slips and falls. Suddenly a carriage comes flying in and the girl with brown hair with a flower pin catches her. Naru looks up and gets a better look. She sees three other girls and a dog and bird. The girl says hi and that her name is Haruka. The girl with blue hair says her name is Minami, the girl with brown hair says her name is Kirara, the girl with bright red hair says her name is Towa, and the dog and bird says there name is Pafu and Aroma. Naru says her name. Rei, Mai and Peach come up to Naru and ask if she is okay. She says yes and introduces them to the other girls. Rei, Mai and Peach say there name to the other girls and mascots. Naru guesses that they are Pretty Cure and they say yes and they guess they are two with the trio and Peach saying yes. Haruka shows the Sweet Pretty Cure the other Cure teams as they look in amazement. Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:User:L44486e Category:Movies Category:L44486eMovies